zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vieille Femme
La vieille femme オバアサン (Obāsan) est un titre donné à plusieurs personnages dans la série The Legend of Zelda. The Legend of Zelda leftDans The Legend of Zelda, la vieille femme est près de la cascade de la Montagne de la Mort. Elle indique simplement "Pay me and I'll talk" (Paye-moi et je te parlerai). C'est seulement en lui donnant le plus de rubis qu'elle donne des informations utiles comme une voyante. Dans le cas contraire, Link perd des rubis et elle dit : "That's not enough to talk" ou "Boy you're rich" ("ce n'est pas suffisant pour parler" ou "Mon garçon, tu es riche"). De plus, en lui versant assez d'argent dans les Bois Perdus, elle va révéler à Link les directions qu'il doit prendre afin de passer à travers les bois et dans le cimetière. Link peut recevoir une lettre du vieil homme dans une grotte au nord-est d'Hyrule. Lorsque Link montre la lettre à la vieille femme, un partout dans le monde, elle lui vend des potions de vie, de l'eau de vie. The Adventure of Link leftLes Vieilles Femmes restaurent la magie dans presque toutes les villes de The Adventure of Link. Elles sont reconnaissables par leur robe orange et offrent à Link de se reposer dans leur maison. Deux vieilles femmes ont besoin d'aide, une dans la Ville de Mido, qui prétend avoir besoin d'eau de vie pour sa fille malade, et une autre dans la ville de Darunia, a un enfant kidnappé. Oracle of Ages/Seasons left|Une Vieille FemmeOn retrouve aussi une vieille femme dans Oracle of Ages: elle se trouve chez elle, et est terrorisée car, son petit fils vient de se transformer en statue, après une malédiction de Veran. En jeu lié, on trouve aussi une Vieille Femme proche d'un Arbre Braise, qui demande à Link d'aller donner un secret à un vieil homme qui habite dans un souterrain derrière l'horlogerie du Village Horon. left|La mère de Mme YannLa mère de Mme Yan apparaît aussi en jeu lié dans Oracle of Seasons. Link peut accepter d'écouter son secret, qu'il doit répéter à Mme Yan. Uneright|La vieille femme de la Cité Engloutie autre vieille femme, apparaît aussi à la cité Engloutie. Elle est la femme du Maître Plongeur. Skyward Sword 'Skyward Sword' Une vieille Femme, dans Skyward Sword, est membre de la tribu Sheikah, et a été choisie par la déesse pour veiller sur Zelda la prêtresse, et sur le Temple du Sceau. Lors de sa première rencontre avec Link, elle lui explique par où Zelda est partie, et lui conseille de faire de même, pour tenter de la retrouver. Elle lui explique aussi que, tous deux, ont une grande quête à accomplir, mais qu'il ne s'en rendra compte que plus tard. Elle déverrouille alors une porte, permettant à Link de continuer, et lui permet de prendre un flacon dans un coffre. Au Temple du Temps, alors que Link empêche Ghirahim de s'attaquer à Impa et Zelda, Impa conseille à Link, avant de partir vers le passé à l'aide d'une Porte du Temps, d'aller parler à la vieille femme du Temple du Sceau Cette dernière explique au jeune héros qu'il devra retrouver les trois flammes sacrées pour pouvoir retourner dans le passé, car la Porte du Temps qui se trouve dans le Temple du Sceau, ne s'ouvre plus, en raison du pouvoir de l'épée de Link, qui n'est pas assez puissante. À ce moment, le Banni rapplique, car l'éclat Céleste que Link a libéré sur la porte l'a réveillé. Il part donc affronter le monstre, sous les yeux impuissants d'Hergo, qui est, lui aussi, venu sur Terre. Par la suite, la vieille femme félicite Link et lui parle d'ancienne légendes à Célesbourg, concernant les flammes. Après avoir parlé à Gaepora, Link sait qu'il doit se rendre dans le Cumulonimbus. Après une quête pour retrouver une hélice, il parvient donc au sein du nuage, et commence une longue quête pour retrouver les flammes, et venir à bout des Psysalis. La vieille Femme félicite Link quand il a obtenu les flammes, et lui demande de lancer un nouvel éclat céleste sur la porte. Ceci réveille une nouvelle fois le Banni. Cependant, Hergo est, cette fois-ci, préparé au retour du monstre, et aide Link à le vaincre avec sa Mégatapulte. Link peut finalement se rendre dans le passé, où il retrouve à nouveau Impa et la princesse Zelda, prisonnière dans un cristal rouge. Après que Link ait vaincu Ghirahim et l'Avatar du Néant, Zelda, Hergo et lui même apprennent, à ce moment, que la vieille femme est en réalité Impa, qui a probablement survécu au temps grâce à une bénédiction de la déesse Hylia. Elle disparaît comme par enchantement, et le Temple du Sceau demeure alors vide. Autres vieilles femmes célèbres *Impa - dans The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link et Skyward Sword. *Femme de Sahasrahla - dans A Link to the Past . *Syrup - de A Link to the Past , Link Awakening , Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons , et The Minish Cap. *Granny- dans Ocarina of Time . *Koume et Kotake - dans Majora's Mask. Galerie Vieille_femme_aol.png Vieille_Femme_Bleue_AOL.gif Catégorie:Commerce Catégorie:Hyliens Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages de The Legend of Zelda Catégorie:Personnages de The Adventure of Link Catégorie:Voyant(e)